


I was waiting for you to come back home

by All_for_one



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Banter, Dialogue Heavy, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, POV Jessica Jones, Protective Luke Cage, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_for_one/pseuds/All_for_one
Summary: "I don't know." Matt said." I got the feeling you wanted to see me.""You got the wrong feeling. I absolutely did not want to see you. The last time I saw you, I got dragged into a whole new level of shit. The dead ex back to life-kid with a glowing fist-kind of shit. I do not ever want that to happen again.""Noted."Or Jessica Jones deals with Matt Murdock with Luke's help.





	I was waiting for you to come back home

"Go home." 

"I can't." 

"You've got friends who miss you, Murdock. Go home." 

"I can't." 

Jessica sighed.  _Why_ must she deal with all this shit? Give her a break (or two) really!

"Well, get out of here then!" 

Matt smirked at her, "Where else would I go?" 

"Anywhere. Come on, I'm not drunk enough for this shit!" She moaned.

"Drink some more then. I'm not moving an inch." 

Jessica decided there was only one way to handle this. Call Luke. Luke always had good advice with his 'caring people' attitude. Plus, he always managed to calm her down. 

 

 

She had found Murdock sitting on her desk going through her files when she had entered her apartment with an empty bottle of whiskey in hand. 

Matt Murdock, who'd been dead for three weeks, was in her apartment reading her investigation files. 

"Aren't you blind?" had been a first question because that's how you greet your dead lawyer(friend?). By reminding him of his disablities.

"I can feel the ink sometimes." He had said nonchalantly.

"Right. Don't talk about your freaky powers. It's weird." 

He smiled up at her," Says the person with superpowers." 

"They are  _not_ superpowers." Jessica gritted her teeth.

"Okay, whatever you say." 

"You should really start working on some of these cases." He nodded towards a small pile of files sitting on a desolate corner of her desk. 

Jessica clenched her jaw. She had gotten some new cases after Killgrave but she hadn't started a single one. 

"I feel we're not having the right conversation." Jessica started.

"Right." Matt said, closing the file in his hand." What kind of conversation do you want to have?" 

"Considering what an  _interesting_ person you are, I'd love to talk with you."Jessica said, her voice dripping sarcasm. 

"But for now we need to have a boring conversation that starts with me saying, you should be dead." 

"Okay." Matt said cheerfully." Let's start the conversation." 

"Here we go; You should be dead." Jessica said having absolutely no clue in the world what they were even doing.

"Yes, that's correct. I should be." Matt nodded.

"A building collapsed on you." 

"It absolutely did." 

"Most people don't survive that." 

"Unfortunately not. Wouldn't it be better if everyone had superpowers like you and Luke?" 

"They're   _not_ superpowers and no it would fucking stupid. Shit would get real, the world would be destroyed." 

"It's going to be destroyed one day anyway. Why wait for an alien army invasion?" 

"We have the Avengers dealing with all alien armies in the whole goddam universe. And stop changing the topic." 

"That won't last. One day the Avengers won't be able to defeat some army." 

" _Stop changing the fucking topic, Murdock."_

"Jesus, I'm sorry." Matt looked apologetic.

"Explain why you're not a pile of rubble. Now." 

"I don't know. All I know is I'm here now." Matt shrugged his shoulders. 

"That's it? What you don't remember anything before you showed up at my place? Do you remember  _anything at all?"_

"Of course." Matt said defensively. "I remember Foggy and Karen and Luke and Danny and Midland Circle." 

"But you're here. You're alive." Jessica noted.

"It seems that way." 

"You're no help at all." She observed irritatingly.

"I'm afraid not." 

"That's it. Shut up now." 

 

 

And this is how Jessica Jones ended up with newly back to life Matt Murdock in her apartment. 

She poured herself (yet)another glass of Whiskey as she prepared to dial Luke's number. It occurred to her that Luke could be doing anything right about now. 

Anything with Claire but Jessica forcibly pushed that thought out of her mind. That was Luke's buisness. 

Luke didn't pick after a full fifteen seconds so Jessica decided to give it up. He must be out or busy or something.

"Is he busy?" Matt asked.

"Who the hell knows?" Jessica said, feeling angry for no reason.

"He'll call back." He said.

"Probably, why did you even come here?" Jessica asked feeling vexed just by his presence. She would be drinking herself to a peaceful oblivion now if it weren't for Devil Ears sitting on her couch.

 

"I don't know." Matt shook his head. "I just had a feeling you wanted to see me." 

"You had a wrong feeling. I absolutely did not want to see you. The last time I saw you, I got dragged into a whole new level of shit. The dead ex back to life- kid with a glowing fist-kind of shit. I do not ever want that to happen again." 

"Noted." 

"Wow, you don't speak a lot do you?" Jessica observed wryly." How do you win any cases? More importantly, how the hell do you have any friends?" 

Matt looked down at her." On the other hand, you won't shut up but I don't see you surrounded by a whole lot of genuine supporters either." 

Jessica scowled and was about to say something when her phone rang.

"Hey Jessica, it's Luke. You called?" 

"Matt Murdock is alive." 

Jessica heard Luke sighing on the other side.

"Jessica he died. He died three weeks ago." 

"I know that. Do you think I don't know that? God knows I do. But he's here right now. He's sitting on my couch for fuck's sake. Do you wanna talk to him?" 

Jessica turned from her phone to face Matt and asked," Do you wanna talk to Luke? I'm trying to prove you're alive." 

Matt looked unsure." I don't know what to say to him." 

"Say anything Murdock." 

"No...no I'm not sure about that." Matt shook his head and worriedly went to the other room.

Jessica cursed, exasperated. Murdock and his infuriatingly stupid ways.

"Jessica? You still there?" Luke's voice came across the phone.

"Yeah,yeah. He doesn't wanna talk to you, Luke. Says he isn't sure what to tell you. Can you fucking believe him?" 

"Jessica.....Matt died. He couldn't  _not_ have died." Luke's voice was hesitant but firm at the same time.

"No he did not! He's alive.  _He's here right now."_

"Jess-" 

"Why won't you believe me?? Why do you want him to be dead? He's alive!" She feels like she might scream. 

"Okay..okay. I believe you. But for now, can you do something for me?" 

"What?" She asks rudely.

"Close your eyes and count to twenty." 

"The fuck Luke?" 

"Just do it. For me." 

Jessica grumbled all the way but did it anyway. 

"Done." She said.

"Now go to your kitchen and drink some water." 

"Clearly you've gone mad. Look, if you don’t wanna believe me-" 

"Do it Jessica." 

She found some water and gulped it down as fast at she could.

"You better not tell me another thing now." She warned him.

"This is the last, I promise. Go to Matt." 

"What?" 

"Go talk with Matt. That's it." 

 

Jessica wasn't sure but she went anyway. Matt had gone to her desk again in order to avoid talking to Luke. 

She left her room and went back saying," You will not believe what Luke just-" 

She stopped short. 

There was no one on her desk.

Or anywhere else.

"Matt." She called out to him.

"Murdock, where the hell are you?" He had super hearing. He was sure to hear her right? 

_Right?_

But Matt was nowhere to be seen.

Jessica stood there in the middle of her room, wondering where he could have disappeared.

She stood for how long, she wasn't sure. But she didn't move until the truth struck her.

"Fuck!" 

It had happened again. She'd hallucinated Matt Murdock. _Again. Because Matt Murdock was dead and he was never coming but somehow Jessica's brain refused to believe this._

_Refused it._

 

She went back to her room and called Luke.

"Jessica?"

"I'm sorry." She said.

"You need to stop drinking so much Jessica." Luke's voice was sad. " And you need to let him go." 

Jessica snorted." And we both know I just excel at that, don't I?" 

She said goodbye and kept the phone down.

 

Sleep wasn't coming to her anytime soon. Jessica looked at the pile of files at her desk and picked one at random. 

"That's a good case." Matt said.

"You're not real." Jessica fired back.

"You're right." He hummed in agreement.

 

 

* * *

 

The next week she found Matt at her apartment three more times. She didn't call Luke although she was quite sure he really was alive.

The week after that however, she didn't see Matt anymore. 

Instead she found a brand new camera on her doorstep. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't that great. It's just this idea came to me and wouldn't let go so here it is!  
> Hope you like it!  
> The title is from We've got the most by The Lighthouse and the Whaler. You have to check them out.  
> If you liked it or have anything to say then please comment!  
> Have a good day:)


End file.
